Sue Sylvester
Susan Rodham "Sue" Sylvester is a main character from the Fox musical comedy-drama show Glee. She is the former coach of the McKinley High school Cheerios cheerleading club and founder of the Muckrakers Club and League of Doom as well as the Old Maid's Club and formerly the principal of McKinley High School. Sue was at one point the coach of Aural Intensity, before their loss at Regionals in 2011. She also bullies kids on a daily basis. Sue wanted to destroy the school's glee club, the New Directions, and their teacher, Will Schuester, attempting to bring it down at any cost. She had a disabled sister named Jean, who she often spent time with. Jean brought out her kinder side, and passed away in the Season Two episode Funeral. As a result, Sue announced she will no longer try to bring down the Glee Club - and instead decides to focus on politics. When her campaign as congress fails and later Roz Washington, the coach of the McKinley swimming team, takes over the cheerios because Sue wasn't present for them, she is kicked from being the cheerleading coach, but deals with Principal Figgins, that if she can win a Nationals championship with the glee club, she wants her cheerios back. When the New Directions win, Sue is back on top with her title as winner of two national championships, her cheerios and the glee club. Sue is the main antagonist of Glee, and is often seen as the villainous teacher who likes to shake them up. On many occasions she, usually inadvertently, inspires Will. She is highly critical, constantly reprimanding other students, faculty, and her Cheerios - and still manages to be one of the most loved characters of the show. Sue has a strong disliking for most of the New Directions kids, but seems to have taken a liking for Kurt, protecting him against Karofsky and other bullies, resigning as principal out of protest, when Karofsky is allowed back. And when he told her to stop calling him "Lady," she listened. In episode "Comeback", when Will mentions Kurt and the Warblers, she sadly whispers, "Sweet Porcelain." In episode "Sexy", she seemed to have thought they were allies, until Kurt quickly informed her otherwise. Sue became pregnant somewhere between The Spanish Teacher and On My Way. In episode "Big Brother", she finds out that her child is female and has a high risk of having Down syndrome, similar to how her sister Jean and cheerio of hers, Becky, the two people closest to her, had Down syndrome. Her baby is introduced in The New Rachel and is named Robin. Sue was fired from McKinley in episode "Shooting Star" after covering for Becky who accidentally fired a gun causing the school to go into emergency lock-down, but returned in episode "Love, Love, Love" when she made Figgins get fired after police found sexual suggestives magazines in his office, and because Becky previously confessed about the gun accident (back in Lights Out). After having achieved her goal of being Principal, she disbands the glee club after their loss at the 2013 Nationals and transfers every member left (with the exception of Kitty) and instead, the Choir Room becomes a computer room. When Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel reboot the glee club more than one year after those events, Sue begins a new rivalry against them. Sue's position as principal is later terminated by Lima Public Schools superintendent Bob Harris after all her secrets were discovered. She is later seen as the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline, though she later quits off-screen. Five years later, it is revealed that she has become the first female Vice President of USA with Becky working for her as her secretary. Appearances in Christmas specials *"A Very Glee Christmas" *"Extraordinary Merry Christmas" *"Glee, Actually" *"Previously Unaired Christmas" External links *Glee Wiki: Sue Sylvester Category:Characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Villains Category:Female characters